


Kotori's Restlessness

by RakuraiDensetsu



Series: Mischievous Pranks [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: All three otps will have screen time, Aphrodisiacs, Comedy, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Light Bondage, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakuraiDensetsu/pseuds/RakuraiDensetsu
Summary: Kotori was concerned with Umi's aloof attitude towards their relationship, thus it results in her asking for Nozomi's help. However, Nozomi's plan was disrupted and a fortunate miscalculation has changed everyone's relationship.





	Kotori's Restlessness

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Konnichiwa~ Rakurai desu~
> 
> My apologies for my absence the week before, everyone. I was concentrating on my IELTS exam so I had to delay my writing for awhile. This fic was an idea I had and it took me more than two weeks just to complete it. So, this is a little appetizer until next chaps for the other two fics are release.
> 
> Regarding the ecchi scenes, it's best if you read your fav otp instead of all three, 'cause they seemed the same to me.
> 
> Again, if there are any grammatical errors, I'm truly sorry. English is not my native language so there's nothing I can do about them. However, if there are any errors, feel free to tell them to me.
> 
> I did some research on tarot cards regarding this story's plot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything other than the storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Hm… what does this thing do, Nozomi-chan?”

Honoka asked curiously while observing the exquisite phial sitting on the table in front of her. She didn’t dare touch it since it looked so delicate, to Honoka it seemed like the vial can shatter at any moment if she were to reach out towards it.

“I’m glad you asked, Honoka-chan! This is a special potion specifically made for Umi-chan only!” Nozomi beamed at her.

“Why Umi-chan, nya?” Rin, who was sitting beside Honoka the whole time, arched her brow quizzically at Nozomi.

“Well, that’s because–” Nozomi began.

 

**_…FLASH BACKS…_ **

_“Um, Nozomi-chan…?”_

_Nozomi turned her head around to the sound of her ashen-haired friend. She had just came back with the papers from the Teachers’ Room and was heading back to the Student Council Room, when unexpectedly, Kotori stopped her in the hallway._

_“What is it, Kotori-chan?”_

_“Do you have a moment, Nozomi-chan?”_

_“Of course!” Nozomi faced Kotori, “Is there something you need, Kotori-chan?”_

_“It’s about Umi-chan.” Kotori’s expression drooped. “I need your help, Nozomi-chan.”_

_“Let me guess, she’s too impassive, is that it?”_

_“And too bashful. She wouldn’t talk to me about things related to our relationship at all. I even tried making her talk about it but she outright denied talking about ‘advancing further’, saying that it’s too ‘shameless’.”_

_“Hm, what else does she say when you try to talk her into it?” Nozomi quirked an eyebrow._

_“Well… she would blushed bright red and ran off before I even got the chance to catch her.”_

_Nozomi sweat-dropped when she imagined the scene, then she tittered about it. **As expected of Umi-chan…**_

_“Well, rest assured, Kotori-chan! Tomorrow, come to the clubroom early and I’ll give you something that might help.” Nozomi winked at her._

_“Thank you so much, Nozomi-chan!” Kotori beamed at her. “I’ll be counting on you then!”_

**_…END OF FLASH BACKS…_ **

 

“And that’s the reason why I prepared this phial right here~” Nozomi concluded with a beam.

“Haa…” Both Rin and Honoka let out an exaggerated sigh. “So that’s the reason why you call us here so soon…”

“Well, I better get the preparation done then. I’ll be getting the drink from the back.” Nozomi said as she disappeared into the adjoining room next to the clubroom.

“Honoka, Rin.” Nico beckoned them from her seat near the club’s computer. “Come here.”

While Nozomi was preparing the right drink for Umi to use, Honoka and Rin stealthily move over to where Nico is.

“What is it, Nico-chan?” They both whispered in unison.

“It seems like Nozomi is going to enjoy her little prank! While she’s distracted with her wicked scheme, let’s use the same thing she’s going to use on Umi against her.” Nico grinned impishly.

“Eh? Wouldn’t she punish us if she finds out?” Honoka whined.

“ _If_ she were to find out. Remember that, Honoka.” Nico emphasized.

“If you say so, Nico-chan. But if she were to find out, you’ll be taking the blame, nya.” Rin declared.

“Alright, alright, I will. Now, I’ll tell you both what you need to do…”

Nico murmured in the corner along with Honoka and Rin. After a few minutes, Honoka shouted ‘Yosh!’ in a hushed voice while Rin was going ‘Nya!' in the same manner. What comes next was the three of them all went back to their initial seats, waiting for the right chance to strike.

Nozomi returned with a glass of herbal honey tea in her hand. When she put the glass down the table and was about to pour the vial in, Honoka stopped her.

“Wait, Nozomi-chan!”

“Hm? What is it, Honoka-chan?” Nozomi quirked an eyebrow.

“I think you’re not conscientious enough, Nozomi! You’re not planning this thoroughly!” Nico crunched her face with seriousness.

“Huh? What do you mean, Nicocchi?”

“If you have only one glass for Umi exclusively then what will she and the others think?”

“They won’t think much of it?” Nozomi arched her brow, looking puzzled.

“You’re too naïve! Of course, they’ll think that something fishy is going on here! Umi would definitely think that Honoka or Rin convinced you into pranking her, while Maki or Eli would surely point out the special treatment for Umi.” Nico over-exaggerated her statement with hand movements.

“Hm… I see.” Nozomi looked like a light has dawned on her. “Then, what do you suggest we do, Nicocchi?”

“Why not prepare for the Soldier Game trio, Nozomi-chan?” Honoka suggested. “That way it won’t be as suspicious!”

“Oh! Nice idea, Honoka-chan! Let’s do just that then.” Nozomi exclaimed merrily as she took the glass along with her to the adjoining room once again.

“Rin will help you with pouring the vial, nya!” Rin volunteered.

“Thanks, Rin-chan! Let’s hurry before they get here.” Nozomi rushed her.

After they both left for the drinks’ preparation, Honoka glanced at Nico’s direction with a thumbs up.

* * *

 

Kotori was curious as to what Nozomi has up her sleeves this time. Notwithstanding, she was a little bit astonished that Nozomi has called her here along with the others to observe. As the Soldier Game trio examined the drinks, Kotori took her seat. She didn’t say anything as she listened to Nozomi and the others’ conversation.

“Drinks that will help improve our vocal?” Eli echoed.

“Yup! That’s right, Eli-chan!” Honoka beamed. “You guys are the three most powerful vocalists, right? This drink will help your voice become even better and smoother!”

“I thought you called us here for something important… so what is it this time?” Maki crossed her arms, slightly irritated that she got called here before homeroom even started.

“This is the herbal honey tea that I’ve exclusively hand-picked out for the three of you. It will have special soothing effect on your voice once you used it.” Nozomi explained with a smile.

“Why the sudden nice gesture though? No matter how you look at it, things that are prepared by you, Honoka and Rin always have some weird outcomes in the end, isn’t it?” Maki queried.

“How rude! Nozomi-chan even spent a whole day preparing it for you guys! At least show some gratitude, Maki-chan!” Honoka pouted.

“Now, now, Honoka-chan. If they don’t want to drink it then we won’t push them. I did it because Kotori-chan was concerned about the three of them. It’s their decisions, after all.” Nozomi smiled graciously.

“Maki, I understand how you feel, but I think they’re not doing anything weird this time. They could truly be looking out for us, you know?” Umi looked at Maki with a sympathetic expression, knowing that Kotori requested it.

Upon Umi’s persuasion, Maki looked at her with an annoyed expression. Nevertheless, she soon gave up and heaved a sigh.

“Alright, if you say so, Umi.”

“Then it’s decided. We’ll be taking the drinks, Nozomi.” Eli reached out for the drinks on the table in front of them. “Thank you for this.”

Nozomi smiled back in response as they were taking their drinks. Meanwhile, Rin sneaked up to where Nico was sitting and reported in.

“How goes the plan, Rin?” Nico whispered.

“It’s all going according to plan, Nico-taichou!” Rin murmured.

“Good! All that’s left is for Nozomi to have a taste of her own prank, ehehe~” Nico laughed wickedly.

However, her little evil laugh didn’t last for long as she remembered one more thing.

“By the way, how many glass did you put the pinkish liquid in, Rin?” Nico asked tentatively.

“Nya? All of them, nya!” Rin held out a thumbs up.

“What!?” Nico exclaimed in a hushed tone. “Are you kidding me, Rin!? Why did you do that!?”

“Well, three glasses are the same, nya? They’re not different from each other and I don’t know which one they’ll take, so it’s best to just dumped all three, nya.”

“But that means whatever uncanny effect that pinkish liquid has will be on Maki-chan too, you idiot!”

“It’s fine, right? You’ll handle it anyways, Nico-chan!” Rin grinned.

“You’re joking me, aren’t you Rin!?” Nico’s face quickly turned pale.

Nico silently scolded Rin in the corner, while the others were happily enjoying their drinks.

“This is actually really good!” Eli complimented.

“Yeah, I thought that it will have some kind of strange taste. Turns out you’re actually doing something decent for once, huh?” Maki remarked.

Little did they know that while they were enjoying their drinks leisurely, a playful smile has adorned Nozomi’s lips as she gazed intently towards Umi. Unfortunately for her, Honoka and Rin were waiting for a more profound result. Before they know it, all three glasses were completely empty.

During that time, Nico waited impatiently for the potion to take its effect on them. Yet, nothing that seemed out of the ordinary has taken place at all. All three of the Soldier Game trio were still chatting merrily away with Rin and Honoka about the required ingredients on making the drinks.

“H-Huh?” Nico breathed out.

Meanwhile, Kotori scooted close to where Nozomi was sitting and mumbled something to her that Nico couldn’t quite catch on.

“Was it inside the drinks, Nozomi-chan?”

“Yep, it is, Kotori-chan.” Nozomi smiled.

“How long does it take for the effect to start?”

“It won’t take long, only thirty minutes at best. The slowest takes an hour.” Nozomi hummed.

“And how long does it last?” Kotori questioned.

“I’d only administered a 24-hour potion. If it takes longer than that then I don’t think Umi-chan is gonna be happy when she finds out.” Nozomi laughed nervously.

“Okay, that’s more than enough, Nozomi-chan. Thank you!” Kotori smiled cheerfully.

After the three of them finished their drinks, all of [µ's](http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Muse) members returned to their respective classrooms. Kotori was looking forward to every minute of it as she followed Umi and Honoka back to the 2nd year classroom with a contented smile on her face. Their ordinary day of classes and activities went on as per usual.

**_During the 1 st year first period: Math class…_ **

Even though nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary for the 1st year trio, Maki was feeling especially unnerving during class. At first, she was completely normal, doing her daily revision of her notes. Then, as if something strange has taken over her, she closed her notes as class started and stared blankly at the teacher as though she’s listening attentively.

Granted that she was only looking at the teacher, Hanayo had noticed something was off about her during the first thirty minutes of class. It’s natural that Maki would pay attention during class, she’s an honour student after all. That much is cleared to Hanayo. Frankly, she just didn’t think that is what Maki is doing at all. Hanayo was unsure of herself, thinking that she was worrying too much. Although, to Hanayo it seemed like the look in Maki’s amethyst eyes stated that they’re bored instead of concentration.

As a result of her worries, during the moment the teacher’s back was facing them, Hanayo called out for Maki in the most hushed tone she has. The situation was in her favour as speaking quietly was one of her specialties, aside from eating rice, that is.

“Maki-chan… are you alright?”

No answers from her. Maki’s expression and upright sitting posture still hasn’t changed.

“Maki-chan, can you hear me?”

Still no answers nor movements from her. Hanayo finds herself slowly becoming more apprehensive of what might happen if the teacher were to hear her, should she continue to call out to Maki. Even so, she has to know if Maki was alright.

“Maki-chan! Maki–“

Out of nowhere, a hand unexpectedly yanked her arm and pulled her back to the lesson. Right at that moment, the teacher turned her attention from the board back to the classroom, conspicuously oblivious to the little ruckus Hanayo is making near the end of the class. Thankfully, Hanayo’s shriek was quickly covered by her own hands to drown it out into inaudible whimpering noises.

When the teacher returned to the board again, Hanayo glanced over to the one responsible for startling her. As it turns out, Rin was the one who pulled her back before the teacher finds out about her little deed.

“R-Rin-chan?” Hanayo piped.

“What’s wrong Kayo-chin? It’s not like you to be talking during class at all, nya.” She murmured.

“I-It’s about Maki-chan. Something’s wrong and I’m worried.”

Rin took one look at Maki, starting to inspect her from her expression to her sitting posture. After a moment, nothing seemed out of the ordinary to Rin at all. She turned back to Hanayo with a puzzled expression, clearly unable to understand why she would say anything is wrong with their red-head friend.

“She seems normal to me, nya.”

“That’s what I thought at first too, but her eyes… they seemed… strange. If I had to describe it, she seemed focused on the lesson but it’s more like she’s in a daze than actually concentrating on class.”

“That’s why you kept calling out to her, nya?”

“Y-Yeah, but she just wouldn’t answer me at all. Not to mention, she hadn’t moved since the beginning of class too. I have to know if she’s okay, Rin-chan.”

“If you keep on doing that, you’ll be caught, Kayo-chin.”

“But Maki-chan is–“ Hanayo started, but was soon interrupted by Rin.

“If that’s the case then let me give you a hand, Kayo-chin!”

While Hanayo disconcertingly looked at her with confuse expression, Rin picked up her school bag and started rummaging through it. When Rin finally found what she was looking for, she made a gratified smile and pulled out a slingshot. As expected, Hanayo was dumbfounded when she saw the slingshot, then a scenario started to take shape inside her mind; whereupon her mouth went agape and eyes wide.

“R-Rin-chan! You can’t! Maki-chan is going to scold you for it!”

“It’s going to be fine, Kayo-chin! I’ll apologise to her later, nya. Besides, I’m not gonna let you get detention because of this, nya.”

As soon as she finished her sentence, Rin gave Hanayo a thumbs up and get down to business immediately. She pulled out an unused paper from underneath her desk, ripping it into small pieces and started folding them into small strips of paper. Next, she hold up the slingshot towards Maki’s direction and aimed. As Rin pulled the rubber band back with considerable force, she let go and it flew right at Maki’s back.

Upon her excellent shot, Rin balled her hand into a fist, her voice yelling ‘Alright!’ in her mind. In the midst of Rin’s puckish mischief, Hanayo had expected some kinds of reaction from Maki when the strip of paper hit her. Contrary to what Hanayo has anticipated, Maki still remained in her immobile state. As one would expect, both Hanayo and Rin were very surprised to find their friend completely unfazed by the shot.

They turned to look at each other with bewildered expressions then back at Maki to find her glancing at them out of the corner of her eye. What comes after was bafflement on their faces as the shot from before elicited a snicker from Maki. Nonetheless, that was the only reaction Maki gave them, as she returned to staring at the teacher once again. On the other hand, Hanayo, who is now too shocked to utter a single word, glanced at Rin who was as equally shocked as she was.

“What was that just now, Kayo-chin…?”

“I don’t know, Rin-chan…”

Their classes continued on peacefully, without anymore trouble from them as Maki’s reaction was something too bizarre for them to see again.

**_During the 3 rd year second period: Literature class…_ **

“Alright, for this first part of Kenzaburo Oe’s masterpiece ‘The Silent Cry’, can someone read out loud the first paragraph for me?”

Nanako-sensei asked the whole classroom as she glanced around. Not a single hand raised. Then she looked towards Eli’s direction.

“Ayase-san, can you read this for us, please?”

“Yes, Nanako-sensei.” Eli stood from her chair and began to read. “Awakening in the predawn darkness, I grope among the anguished remnants of dreams that linger in my consciousness…”

As Eli’s clear voice rang throughout the whole classroom, Nozomi finds herself closing her eyes as she listened. Notwithstanding the fact that she’s someone who likes taking naps and that Literature class has the intrinsic effect of luring her into a more than welcomed rest, hearing Eli’s voice was one of the appreciative moments during Literature class. Those moments, to Nozomi, turned out to be Literature class at best.

When it ended, the clattering sound of the chair came to Nozomi’s ears and she opened her eyes, slightly displeased that her moment of serenity during Literature class was already over. However, as she sit up straight to focus on the lesson, a sudden chill went down her spine. While Nozomi thought that she was imagining it, she spontaneously looked over to her left and were greeted with bright light blue orbs that comes from her partly Russian friend.

She was a bit taken aback but still smiled lightly at Eli, indicating why would she looked at her. Nozomi knows that Eli would understand the silent spoken gesture, which is why she did it. After all, they’ve been together for three years and reading each other gestures is something that they’ve gained from their long-term relationship. Yet, Nozomi was greeted with another strange phenomenon from Eli as she kept on staring at Nozomi without responding to her silent gesture.

Unusual as it was, Nozomi still brushed it off, thinking that Eli must be in her own abstraction plane and that she’s only staring at Nozomi with unfocused eyes. At least that was what Nozomi had presumed it to be, until after ten minutes of her feeble attempt in keeping her concentration on the board failed miserably. Eli’s gaze was too intense, causing Nozomi to be acutely conscious of her the whole time. Needless to say, Nozomi has to do something about it or the teacher will notice.

“E-Elichi, what’s wrong?” Nozomi whispered to her.

The consecutive situations that developed from that point on disconcerted Nozomi profoundly.

The first perceptible sign was Eli’s expression. Something about her facial expression seemed flirtatious to Nozomi. The way she batted her eyelashes at Nozomi. How agonizingly slow when her tongue slid through her glossy lips. The smouldering flame that burn deep in Eli’s piercing gaze feels like blazing fire to Nozomi. All of Eli’s playful acts put Nozomi in a dizzying trance. At least she was about to fall into said trance until she gasped, finally aware of her current environment.

The fervent fever from before has partly vanished, leaving what is now replaced by an uneasy feeling of anxiety. **What happened to you, Elichi?** She mused. She racked her brains, trying to figure out what is affecting Eli, or at least comprehend the situation she is in. Nozomi looked at Eli again only to find her behaviour towards Nozomi still remain unchanged from the moment she sat down– **Sat down…? Wait… Elichi started staring at me ever since she sat down.**

Eventually, Nozomi’s eyes darted up to the clock hanging on the wall above the blackboard opposite from her. It is now second period and it has been more than one hour ever since μ's meeting in the clubroom. **More than one hour…? Oh no…** Nozomi slowly turned her head over to Eli with a growing apprehension on her features. True to her rational fear, everything about Eli’s appearance and her action right now were spot on with the description from the vial.

As the unfavourable realisation hit her, Nozomi immediately broke into a cold sweat, unsure of what she should do right now. She–more than anyone else–thoroughly understand the dire situation she’s currently in. Then, her eyes brushed through Nico’s back, which is only one seat above to her right. She impulsively called out to Nico in a quiet voice.

“Nicocchi!”

Nico’s head raised up towards the board, thinking that the teacher has called on her. **Must be my imagination.** And her attention returned to the book laying flat on her desk.

“Nicocchi!!”

This time, Nico stiffened. Finally recognizing the voice that has been calling her, she slowly turned her head around to find Nozomi’s pleading look that was directed towards her. Even so, Nico still wanted to confirm it. So she glanced both on her left and right, only to reaffirm that Nozomi truly _was_ looking at her.

“What?” She mouthed with an agitated attitude.

“Help me! Elichi got drugged!” Nozomi mouthed back.

“Eli?” Nico furrowed her brows.

After Nozomi mentioned her name, Nico glanced over at said half-Russian blonde only to be greeted with a wild, blazing, hot-looking Eli who was staring at Nozomi with half-lidded eyes. Also, she has unbuttoned the first button on her– **when the _hell_ did she unbutton it!?**

“No way… you’re kidding me right…?”

Nico felt like the life inside has left her when her own adverse scenario about a certain red-head princess doing exactly what Eli is doing right now, or worse! Maybe even more than that! God knows what she would do to Nico once she caught sight of her. This time, it is Nico’s turn to break into a cold sweat.

“Nicocchi! You gotta help me!”

Nozomi’s trembling voice brought her back to the brutal, cold grasp of reality. Nico looked between her purple-hair friend and the blonde Russian with an ugly expression. It goes without saying that they’re both _screwed_. Big time.

Before Nico can utter a word, Eli’s hand crept over to where Nozomi was sitting and gently caressed her face. Nico stared back with a look of horror on her face, while Nozomi’s silent cry for help–which is directed at the raven-hair third year–can be heard from her spot next to Eli.

**_During the 2 nd year third period: English class…_ **

One hour has long since passed yet Kotori still finds herself staring intently at her blue-hair friend’s back. It’s already third period and the potion hasn’t even taken effect yet. As more time pass, Kotori’s hope was gradually diminishing from all the waiting that she’s been enduring since first period. She heaved a heavy sigh, thinking that maybe God had intended for them to always be this way.

During first period, she tried poking Umi’s back with a pencil to speed up the effect of the potion but no matter what she did, she couldn’t elicit any kind of reaction from Umi. Worse thing that comes from her poking is that she get scolded by an aggravated Umi. Kotori glanced over to her left and was welcomed with a drooling, deep-in-her-dream-world ginger-hair friend of hers. **How nice… if I can be as carefree as Honoka-chan then maybe I don’t have to worry about how Umi-chan feels towards me…** she thought to herself, closing her eyes wearily.

At that exact moment, the sound of pencil hitting the floor resounded from in front of her, bringing Kotori’s attention back to Umi. She snapped her eyes open and looked up to Umi’s quivering figure. **Umi-chan…?**

Both of Umi’s hands were gripping her arms tightly, as if to steady herself, while her body–which is now a trembling mess–started shaking uncontrollably. Suzuhara-sensei was still focusing on writing something on the board so other than Kotori, no one else seemed to notice Umi’s disturbing state. A litany of inaudible whimpering noises came from Umi, startling Kotori just as she reached out for Umi.

“Umi-chan–“ Kotori mumbled.

“Sonoda-san, is everything alright?” Suzuhara-sensei raised her concern, cutting Kotori off. She chooses now of all times to turn back.

“Ah, yes! Everything is fine, Suzuhara-sensei! Please don’t mind me!” Umi shot up from her chair.

Her sudden movement transfixed both Kotori and Suzuhara-sensei with surprise. Thereupon, they both started sweating at the same time. Suzuhara-sensei set down her book and casted a worried look towards her, along with the staring coming from every student but a certain ginger-head–she was too busy in her own dreamland to even wake up from the commotion–in the classroom.

“Uh… I don’t think you’re fine at all, Sonoda-san. Have you not notice? Your face is flushed bright red, your eyes are dropping, you’re sweating heavily and you’re breathing fast. I can even hear your rough breathing from up here, you know?”

“That’s–! I don’t know what came over me either but believe me, Suzuhara-sensei! I’m completely fine.”

“And I don’t think you’re fine at all, Sonoda-san. All the symptoms I’ve just listed pointed out how clearly it is that you’ve caught a cold. You can go to the Infirmary to rest up, you know? No need to push yourself.”

“I–!”

Suddenly, Umi stopped mid-sentence, becoming staggered out of no where. Silence descended upon the class as they waited anxiously for her answer. The trembling continued for another good ten seconds, then ceased unpredictably. Her body, which has been drooping ever since she became staggered, stood up straight again. The whole class stared at her until she spoke up.

“My deepest apologies, Suzuhara-sensei. There is nothing wrong with me anymore, please continue with your teaching.”

Her bangs were hiding her eyes, making Suzuhara-sensei unable to read her expression at all.

“You sure?” She asked incredulously.

“Yes, I’m sure, Sensei.”

Umi finally raised her face and it was quite disconcerting for Suzuhara-sensei to find those initial symptoms no longer evidenced on Umi’s features anymore. Instead, what once was there is now replaced by a vacuous, impassive expression decorated with chilly amber orbs. No more bright-red blushing. No heavy sweating. No ragged breathing. A very cool and composed Umi was facing her.

“Alright, if you say so, Sonoda-san. But you’re welcome to go to the Infirmary should you feel unwell, understand?” Suzuhara-sensei sighed.

“Yes, Sensei.”

Even though she was only half-satisfied with Umi’s answer, Suzuhara-sensei still returned to the lesson nonetheless. She picked up her book and turned back to the board, picking up where she left off from before. Umi took her seat with frightening calmness. Even Kotori was breaking out in cold sweat just observing her from behind. **She was so flustered just now… why is she suddenly so nonchalant?** Kotori tentatively brought her hand towards Umi’s shoulder, proceeding to see if she’s really Umi or not.

“Umi-chan…?” Kotori hesitantly asked. “Are you alright?”

When Kotori’s hand lightly landed on Umi’s shoulder, a hand unexpectedly grabbed her hand with a strong force, grasping it firmly. Kotori inadvertently let out a squeak, completely caught by surprise; whereupon she tried to open her mouth to speak, but was greeted with a deep, low, provocative murmur coming from the very person in front of her.

“Are you sure you want to do that, Kotori?” Umi shifted her head to look at Kotori with frigid amber eyes.

“Hii–!” Kotori let out another frightened squeak, immediately caught on to what Umi was implying.

“I’d love nothing more than to service you, my _Little Birdie_. However, as unfortunate as it is, we’re still in the middle of class. Maybe _after_ class, alright, _Little Birdie_?” A dangerous smile has found its way onto Umi’s face.

It seemed that today was determined to be the day when Kotori would find herself getting shocked over and again.

**_Lunch time…_ **

As soon as the sound of the school bell started ringing and lunch time came as students began to push their desks together for lunch, Kotori quickly stood up and jogged towards the classroom’s door, but before she managed to reach it, a sturdy hand firmly take hold of her wrist.

“Kotori, where are you going?”

Kotori turned around, a bit worried about herself _and_ Umi. Mostly her well-being though.

“Um… I’m going to the bathroom?” Kotori said with a force smile. In fact, she was gradually getting afraid of what’s about to come.

“I didn’t know you’d wish it that way, Kotori. How surprising… or perhaps I should say as expected from you…?” A sly smile crept its way onto Umi’s face.

“–!” Kotori mewled feebly as Umi enfolded Kotori in her arms.

“What’s wrong, Kotori? Didn’t you wish for this moment with me?”

Umi stroke her ashen-hair affectionately, utterly oblivious to the other students’ prying eyes and curious staring. As one would expect, Kotori noticed this straight away. Umi lifted Kotori’s chin up with her hand as she gazed deep into her amber orbs.

“I’ll immediately grant your wish in the bathroom, _Little Birdie_. After I get my appetizer, of course.”

Umi slowly leaned forward for a kiss, whereas Kotori found herself leaning backward, away from the frighteningly bold Umi. All eyes were on them as more and more students poured into the class for a romantic play that is taking place right in in front of them. Umi’s lips almost touched Kotori until she suddenly shouted.

“Umi-chan! Eli-chan is looking for you! She’s by the door!”

“Hm?”

Umi, as compulsively odd as she was today, is still a very rigorous and strict person. Upon Kotori’s lie, she instantly turned her head around to a bunch of noisy students crowding the hallway and the classroom, in search of her third year Russian friend. Of course, Kotori took hold of her chance right away. She broke free of Umi’s strong grasp while her guard was down and dashed for the hallway.

 **Umi-chan, I’m sorry! But you’re going too far!!** She thought as she ran with her eyes closed.

* * *

 

“Nozomi, to think that you’re so obedient… I know you can’t resist me.”

Eli said as she dragged Nozomi behind her. Her hand was firmly gripping Nozomi’s wrist, preventing no escape from the purple-hair girl.

“Well, who knows what you might do to me if I don’t bailed, Elichi?” Nozomi laughed dryly.

She had stopped resisting ever since Nico abandoned her, seeing that no matter what she does, Eli wouldn’t let her go anyways. So, Nozomi simply gave in. To be more precise, conjuring up a plan to escape would be appropriate to say.

“So you _do_ know what I’m going to do, huh?” Eli smirked.

Before Nozomi could even catch on to what Eli has meant, she pinned Nozomi against the wall and placed both hands on either side of her head. A dark, risqué expression was on Eli’s face.

“Uh… Elichi? We’re in the middle of the hallway, you know? Surely, you wouldn’t–“

“Oh but I would, Nozomi.” Eli interjected. “After all, I have permitted you joking around more than enough now, haven’t I?”

“E-Elichi? Come on, stop joking around. Students that pass by will notice, you know?”

Even though Nozomi was smiling, Eli was actually scaring her out of her wits, Nozomi couldn’t even think straight. Not with the proximity between her and Eli right at the moment.

“I don’t mind. Besides, I think _you’re_ the one who mind, isn’t that right, Nozomi?”

Eli lovingly stroked a few strands of Nozomi’s hair. As she did so, Eli’s hand inadvertently brushed against Nozomi’s ear, resulted in Nozomi flinching at the contact. Unexpectedly, Eli did catch that reaction. She narrowed her eyes at Nozomi, her lascivious desire ascending.

“Well, isn’t this a pleasant surprise. Your ears are sensitive, huh?”

“–!” Nozomi rasped. “You _wouldn’t_ , Elichi.”

Now her expression is just as dangerous as Eli's. At first glance, anyone would think that they were having a showdown, challenging each other head-on, what with all the scary-looking expression and dark, sombre smiles.

“What makes you think I wouldn’t, Nozomi?” Eli’s hand was hovering near her ear.

“Don’t go there, _Elichi_.” Nozomi reprimanded. Her face was getting grimmer.

“Nice try, Nozomi. But that isn’t going to scare me off.” Eli snickered.

Both of Eli’s hands relentlessly touched Nozomi’s ear at the same time, causing her whole body to flinch at said contact. As if that wasn’t gratifying enough, Eli leaned it to kiss Nozomi. Unfortunately, Nozomi quickly deflected it as she slid down unpredictably and promptly got to her feet, wasting no time in running away before Eli could even react.

“Hey–! Nozomi! Stop right there!” Eli called after her.

 **Not today, Elichi!** Nozomi ran as fast she could, while she tried to remember the best place to hide in the school.

* * *

 

“Nico-chan, you can run but you can’t hide.”

Maki’s sickeningly sweet voice can be heard from the vacant, empty hallway. She dragged her feet agonizingly slowly with each step, deliberately making resounding footsteps noises. Nico tried her hardest not to make any kind of noises, using both her hands to cover her mouth firmly. When lunch time started, Nico wasted no time in making a run for it, abandoning the wail of desperation from her purple-hair friend behind.

_“Nicocchi! Wait! Don’t leave me here!” Eli was dragging Nozomi away._

_“Sorry, Nozomi! Maybe another time, when I’m not being pursue by one myself!”_

**Forgive me, Nozomi! But the savage beast outside is just as equally dangerous as Eli!** She silently prayed for Nozomi’s forgiveness as she hid inside the storage room near the toilet. Somehow, she managed to find the key to it and locked it behind her. Then, Nico crouched down next to the door in an attempt to hide. She pressed her ears against the door, straining her ears as she listen for any kinds of sound other than Maki’s sugary sweet luring.

Unfortunately, as much as she has wished it would be, Maki still continued patrolling around the area close to where Nico was hiding. **Oh God! Why is she so unrelenting!? Won’t you go away already, Maki-chan! The super Idol Nico-Nii still has her youth to consider!! I’m still too young to be sacrificing like this!!!** Nico grimaced as she inwardly yelled in her head.

Exactly at that moment, a pair of hands reached out from behind her and grabbed her shoulders. Thereupon, she immediately panicked, thinking that Maki has somehow magically transported herself into the storage without opening the door. With all reasoning now scattered to the four winds, she was about to open her mouth and let out a shriek but that same hand promptly covered her mouth, preventing no sound to escape from her.

Bewilderment and shock was written all over her face. Nevertheless, she still tried to identify who the intruder was. It turned out to be Nozomi. And another one, Kotori– **wait! Why is she here?**

“Wha–!” Nico started but Kotori shushed her, pointing at the door.

Only then did she remember Maki was still out there. As long as she’s still here, it means potential danger for the three of them. After a whole five minutes passed by, Maki finally decided to search somewhere else and left. All three let out relieved sighs as Maki’s footsteps were no longer heard.

“Why are you two here? Aren’t you two supposed to be off in your own romantic fantasy land with your partner or something!? And didn’t you wish for this with Umi, Kotori!?”

Nico infuriatingly threw a barrage of questions towards them both, especially Kotori. They both looked at each other and then back at Nico.

“Well, it seems like I’ve administered something too… carnally stimulating.” Nozomi averted her eyes with a sheepish laugh.

“What do you mean ‘carnally stimulating’, Nozomi!?”

“I’d only read the description on the vial yet it’s still quite general. I have feared the worst but to think that it would turn them into someone entirely different is something unanticipated for me.” Nozomi glanced at Kotori.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Umi-chan _that_ bold before… honestly, it scared me seeing her like this.” Kotori sniffled.

“What does the vial says, Nozomi?” Nico breathed.

“Arouses inner carnal lust, erotically intrinsic personality and additional changes of character or behaviour.” Nozomi listed out the effects.

“That last part… does the ‘Additional changes of character and behaviour’ turn them into enthusiastic, flirtatious beasts!?” Nico exclaimed.

“Uh… maybe?” Nozomi smiled sheepishly. A look of horror adorned Nico’s face.

“Oh! I just remember something else about the description too!” Nozomi exclaimed, looking as if something has came back to her.

“W-What? What other uncanny effect this time?” Nico grimaced.

“The potential possibility of BDSM characteristic.” Nozomi turned pale. So does Nico.

“Uh… what’s BDSM, Nozomi-chan?” Kotori asked curiously.

“Hm? I thought you knew, Kotori-chan. How unexpected. To think that Kotori-chan of all people doesn’t know about this.” Nozomi said amusingly. “BDSM is the act of tying somebody up as foreplay before you–“

“Are you freaking joking me, the both of you!?” Nico exclaimed furiously. “Look what mess we got ourselves into this time! We don’t have the leisure to explain things like that! All this happened because you couldn’t handle your lover being too bashful, Kotori!?”

Kotori lowered her head in shame in response to Nico’s belligerent condemnation.

“Now, now, Nicocchi. Any of this is hardly Kotori-chan’s fault, you know that.” Nozomi calmed her down. “The main question here is why all three of them are affected.”

“What do you mean, Nozomi-chan?” Kotori disconcertingly cocked her head to the side.

“Well, I’d only meant to give it to Umi-chan only. It’s really odd that all of three of them are under the potion’s effect.” Nozomi stroked her chin thoughtfully.

“You didn’t give it to the three of them?” Kotori voiced her concern. “I thought you did that.”

“Of course not, you asked for Umi-chan exclusively so why would I give it to Maki-chan and Elichi?”

“Then what about the drinks for all of them? Isn’t that your idea, Nozomi-chan?”

“No, it’s Nicocchi’s idea.” A flinch came from Nico the moment her name was mentioned. “She said that they would notice something’s wrong if I give the drink to Umi-chan only.”

Turns out today wasn’t Nico’s lucky day, as her behaviour did not go unnoticed by Nozomi. She briefly narrowed her eyes at Nico.

“Isn’t that right, _Nicocchi_ …?” Nozomi’s voice was menacingly low.

“Ah~ of course~ seriously! What would you guys do without the Number One Idol in the universe~” Nico tried to wiggled her way of it.

“ _Nicocchi_ , are you sure you want to fool around right now?” Nozomi raised her ‘Death’ tarot card up.

Nico became petrified with fear.

“Sorry…” This time it was Nico’s turn to lower her head in shame.

“Now, explain yourself. Did you or anyone else have a hand in this?” Nico was totally at the mercy of Nozomi’s scrutiny.

“I came up with the idea and Rin executed it…” Nico mumbled.

“Why would you do that, Nico-chan?” Kotori quirked her eyebrow questioningly.

“I’d only wanted Nozomi to have a taste of her pranks, you know! She kept on going around pranking people, I have had more than enough of it!” Nico exclaimed.

“Well… she does have a reasonable excuse for it.” Kotori tittered nervously.

“Hm~ so you wanted to get back at me, huh?” Nozomi hummed. “But it seemed like you were being played too, Nicocchi.”

Nico started sweating, she hated where Nozomi was going.

“You said Rin-chan carried out the plan as you’ve asked, right Nicocchi? Such a shame that she dumped all three glasses and now here you are, being chased by Maki-chan.” Nozomi chuckled. “As expected of Private Rin. I knew she wouldn’t abandon her Captain.”

“Why are you speaking as if you’re not a victim, Nozomi!? Your precious Russian is chasing you too, isn’t she?” Nico bit back impertinently.

“Ah, I can handle Elichi just fine. The question here is _whether or not you can handle Maki-chan_ , Nicocchi.” Nozomi emphasized the latter part.

“O-Of course I can! Such a small fry like Maki-chan couldn’t possibly scare the Number One Idol in the universe.” Nico puffed out her chest, seemingly full of confidence.

“Hm~” Nozomi hummed. “If that’s how Maki-chan doesn’t pose much of a threat to you then it’s fine to face her, right Nicocchi?”

“H-Huh? What do you mean, Nozomi…?” Nico’s palm was sweating heavily due to fear.

“There’s still time before lunch time ends. Now, go out there and make us proud, Nicocchi!” Nozomi beamed merrily. “Give me a hand too, Kotori-chan.”

“Okay, Nozomi-chan.” Kotori came to Nico’s other side and proceeded to push her outside along with Nozomi.

“W-Wait just a minute, you two! You can’t do this to me! She’s seriously dangerous! Maki-chan’s seriously frightening!! You can’t just sacrifice me!!!” Nico tried to hold on to the door.

Alas, it proved to be futile as Nozomi and Kotori still managed to push her out of the storage room. She fell face first into the floor. Nozomi closed the door tightly without delay.

“Oh and remember to attract Elichi’s and Umi-chan’s attention away from this place! We’re counting on you, Nicocchi!” Nozomi didn’t forget to give her one last reminder.

“Wait! Nozomi! Kotori! You two have got to be kidding me! Let me in!” Nico repeatedly banged on the door.

“Nico-chan.”

A deep, husky voice came from behind her. All colours on her face has disappeared, as if all her blood had been drained from her. She slowly turned around to a pair of seductive amethyst eyes. Maki licked her lips in an impish manner.

“N-No… w-wait just a-a minute, Maki-chan… c-calm yourself down!” Nico stuttered, cowering in fear.

Maki reached out, about to capture Nico when the sound of the school bell rang, indicating that lunch time was over. Nico poked out with teary eyes from underneath her hands to the resounding bell.

“What a shame, Nico-chan. Maybe after school then. Let’s see how you try and hide when that time comes.” Maki turned around, without forgetting to throw a lascivious smirk her way.

* * *

 

Before Umi left for her Archery club practice, she didn’t forget to throw Kotori a little piece of paper with a line ‘Meet me at the Archery club.” in it. Although it is highly suspicious, Kotori still thinks that Umi–even with the aphrodisiac effect–wouldn’t push her down, brazenly doing it right then and there in front of everyone’s witnesses. So she came to the Archery club practicing area as per the paper’s instruction.

The place was strangely quiet as Kotori walked towards the sliding door in front of the Archery club. She slid it open and stuck her head in, cautiously glancing around.

“Um… Umi-chan…?”

Not a single sound.

Kotori proceeded to continue onward, stepping through the second sliding door in the Archery club. Only then did the familiar figure of her blue-hair lover come into her view. Umi–whose attire is now of the Kyudo uniform–was sitting on her feet, her back straight, hands on her thigh and eyes closed.

“Umi-chan, so you were here? Why didn’t you answer when I called you?” Kotori arched her brow quizzically.

“Kotori, close the door, please.” Umi adjured her, eyes still closed.

She was a little taken aback when Umi ignored her question, instead ordering her to close the door. Nonetheless, Kotori still closed it as she was told. In the meantime, Umi still remained motionless in her spot.

“Umi-chan? If you’re busy warming up for Archery practice, then I’ll go, okay?” Kotori turned around, about to open the door when a pair of hands slammed against the door, trapping her in between. She turned around to find Umi’s amber orbs bore into her own.

“U–Umi-chan?” Kotori stammered.

“Kotori…” Umi lowered her head, letting it fall onto Kotori’s shoulder. “I’ve got you now.”

Her eyes went wide as she heard a clicking sound from underneath. Kotori glanced down and saw Umi’s hand holding a key which is now inside the keyhole. Instantly, all the colours were drained from her face and her muscle tensed.

“U–Umi-chan, why are you locking the door?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Umi lifted her head and smiled innocently at her. “I think you know why I asked you to come here, Kotori.”

“I… I do…” Kotori mumbled.

As she stood there, her back pressed against the wooden sliding door, her legs limp, it was as if she was entranced by Umi’s piercing gaze. She tilted her head upward, allowing Umi easy access to her neck. As if on cue, Umi showered her neck with light kisses. Kotori shuddered at the feathery touches. Then, Umi nibbled Kotori’s ear playfully, causing her to let out a surprise yelp. She quickly covered her mouth with her hands, while Umi looked at her, eyes slightly wide.

“Um… that’s…that’s–!”

Kotori fumbled, looking for the right words to say. She didn’t know what to think of the erotic noise she let out. Kotori became light-headed, unsure of what she wanted Umi to think of her. She didn’t want to upset Umi by making up excuse for the noise she made, nor did she want to appear naughty to Umi either.

“I didn’t know you can make a sound like that too, Kotori.” Umi resumed kissing Kotori’s neck. “How unexpected.”

“W-Wait, Umi-cha–!” Before Kotori could finish her sentence, Umi claimed her lips in a lecherous manner.

“Mmm!” Kotori tried to break free from the kiss, thus Umi managed to push her tongue inside.

In all her wildest dream, Kotori had never imagined Umi could become this bold. It baffled her, leaving her in a bundle of fervid feelings. Confusion. Pleasure. Desire. Yes, even though she wanted to repress that side of her. A small part of her has somehow brought to her this vulgar emotion of need, ever since the moment Umi was all over her. She wanted to deny that part of her, though she couldn’t make up her mind at all. It goes without saying that she needed to consult Umi about this obscene side of her.

“Umi-chan!” Kotori gathered all of her strength to push Umi away, but Umi was too robust for her strength. Umi continued to kiss her with abandon. Somewhere in their kiss, Kotori could sense the enraptured feeling emitting from their heated kiss. How happy _they_ both were, to be connected. **Does Umi-chan feel the same way I do…?** Kotori wondered with glassy eyes, she most definitely felt it from the way their tongue dance but she needed confirmation.

When they broke apart for breath, Kotori gripped into the Umi’s kimono. And the silent communication between them began again.

“Umi-chan… I don’t want to appear as ‘shameless’ in your eyes, so please tell me, Umi-chan. What are you thinking while doing this?” Although she wasn’t actually crying, Kotori looked almost on the verge of tears.

“Honestly, you really are indecisive at times, aren’t you Kotori?” Umi sighed, pulling Kotori into a hug. “Why do you think I’m doing this?”

“Because you’re under the effect of aphrodisiac?” Kotori queried.

“No, it’s because I love you, Little Birdie. I wouldn’t be doing this if it’s someone else other than you.” Umi patted Kotori’s head. Her ashen-hair felt nice against Umi’s palm.

 **There’s that nickname again.** Kotori pouted at the unbearable nickname that Umi has been consistently calling her since morning. No matter what the name just doesn’t sit right with her–though her name really is _bird_ –it just points out how out of character Umi really is. That the heartfelt confession she just made feels half-hearted to Kotori.

“Please stop…” Kotori muttered, mildly petulant.

“Hm? Stop what?” Umi quirked her eyebrow.

“That nickname you’re calling me…” Kotori lowered her voice even more. “It made what you just said feels half-hearted to me.”

Umi seemed a bit confused, unable to catch on to Kotori’s meaning. However, it took her only a few seconds to realize what Kotori was pointing out. She chuckled and hugged Kotori tighter.

“Of course, I’m sorry. I won’t say that, so let me try again.” Umi let go, staring straight into Kotori’s eyes. “I love you, Kotori. And I’m glad that I’ve fallen for you.”

“Mm, me too, Umi-chan. I’m glad that it’s you I’ve fallen for.” Kotori hugged her tight, perceptibly overjoyed.

“That being said… this also means that you’re okay with what I’m about to do, right?” Umi asked amusedly.

“Hm?” Kotori naively looked at her.

Earning her a chuckle from Umi, she squealed when Umi suddenly scooped her up in her arms, carrying her without any difficulties to the adjacent room next to the Archery area. There, Umi gently placed Kotori down onto a comfy, soft bed and crawled onto it along with her. It appeared to be a room where students can rest, should any type of emergency situation arise. However, any of that doesn’t matter to Kotori anymore as Umi promptly reclaimed her lips again. This time much, _much_ more passionate and calm compared to their kiss from before.

Umi didn’t rush, the skilful way that she’s kissing Kotori with seemed like she’s guiding Kotori with every tentative step. As if she’s afraid that she’ll scare Kotori off, should she push things too fast. Naturally, Kotori welcomed this composed and serene moment that Umi is providing her with. Like a gardener who came upon a beautifully charming bird and the kind-hearted bird that regarded the gardener curiously. In contrast to Umi’s innocent kiss, her hands were doing all kinds of wicked things on their own accord. Her right hand grazing Kotori’s thigh as she glided up and down, while her left deftly unbuttoned Kotori’s uniform. The small motion kindled something inside Kotori, ablaze with passion and something else that she couldn’t quite grasp.

In an instant, Kotori’s bare chest and porcelain skin were exposed before Umi’s tantalizing gaze. She drew in a sharp breath, shaky hands reach out to feel Kotori’s breasts against her palm. Umi began to fondle Kotori’s chest more as the arousing feeling inside urged her to push things further. She lightly pinched Kotori’s buds as they stood to attention, earning her a whimper from Kotori. Then, Umi dived down to enjoy her breasts with profound fervour, licking and tugging skilfully with her mouth. Below Umi was Kotori’s pliant body, as Umi tasted her, Kotori could only moaned and writhing around in bliss.

Suddenly, the pleasure stopped prodding her. Kotori perplexedly looked up to Umi, searching for answers. Umi’s eyes were carnivorous and brooding, as her shaft rubbed against Kotori’s underwear. Umi could feel her member became coated in Kotori’s wetness as it soaked through Kotori’s underwear. When Umi pulled Kotori’s underwear aside and probed her entrance with her rigid member, Kotori braced herself for the pain. Alas, nothing came. Kotori opened her eyes, slightly confused as to why they haven’t done it yet.

“Kotori… I’m sorry… I know you’re feeling like you’re being force to do it more than of your own free will.” Umi sat upright.

“W-Wha… what’re you talking about?” Kotori bewilderingly gazed at her. Her cheeks aflame due to embarrassment as what just happened started to sink in.

“I know… I’m just forcing you to do this… you don’t actually want to.” Umi proceeded to cover herself. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, Kotori.”

Umi stood up, only to be stopped by Kotori. She firmly held onto Umi’s arm, her strength unwavering despite how much weaker she is, compared to Umi. Naturally, Umi stood transfixed with shock.

“It’s not like that… Umi-chan. It’s not like that at all!” Kotori didn’t know what she want to say, but she needed to get through to her dense blue-haired lover. “Umi-chan… if I didn’t want to, would I let you do as you pleased ever since the moment you carry me in here?”

“–!” Umi furrowed her brows in realization.

“If anything… the one who should be sorry here is me.” Kotori stared straight into Umi’s amber eyes.

Umi looked baffled for a moment, but remained silent, wanting Kotori to go on.

“I… I asked Nozomi-chan to give you a special kind of aphrodisiac to make you more honest with your feelings, but I didn’t know how stupid I was until it scared me… Until you scared me. You were acting so out of character, I didn’t know what to do. You were never like that, Umi-chan! All the caresses, the teasing, the nickname. It wasn’t you… so I ran. When Nozomi-chan explained to me what the effects were, I had expected–no, I had wished it would happen just like this–to see how honest you are… after all, it was always me…”

After her earnest confession, silence engulfed them. Kotori kept her eyes downcast, a dejected expression on her face. The creaking sound on the bed startled her, since she didn’t know what Umi think. At this point, she was afraid of what Umi might think of her. Kotori didn’t have the courage to face things head-on. It was always either Umi or Honoka to make the decision for her. Granted that she was more decisive of important things in her life, she wouldn’t have to ask of Nozomi’s help. Kotori realized what a mistake she had made when she asked for the vial. Now the Umi in front of her wasn’t even the real Umi. What Umi had shown her ever since this morning, depicted exactly what the vial did to her.

She can feel the tears threatening to fall, but Kotori gripped the sheet tight, making up her resolve. **It was always Umi-chan and Honoka-chan supporting me, if I wanted to know whether or not Umi-chan feels the same… then I have to let her know!** Kotori raised her head and gazed directly into Umi’s eyes.

“Umi-chan, I don’t know if the actual you is listening or not, or if this is just you who’s under the aphrodisiac effect… but I have to let you know! I now regret my request to Nozomi-chan, because of what it did to you. I should have been the one to do something to change what’s happening between us right now. You weren’t ready and I should have respected that. I’m sorry for doing this to you, Umi-chan!” Kotori shut her eyes tight, pouring her heart out, hoping that she’ll reach Umi somehow.

“Thank you, Kotori.” Umi finally spoke up. “And I’m sorry for being insensitive to how you feel. It’s entirely a failure on my part as your lover.”

“Umi-chan…” Kotori’s eyes went wide.

“I didn’t know it bothered you that much that I didn’t try to do anything… I’m sorry… I should have treasured you more… but I love you just as much as–oof!” Kotori jumped onto Umi, hugging her out of sheer happiness.

“Thank you, Umi-chan… it’s more than enough to me that you feel the same!” A tear of contentment pricked the corner of her eyes.

They continued hugging after a second or two until Umi spoke up.

“What you said before… about letting me do as I pleased, does that mean you’re okay with what I’m doing?”

Kotori drew Umi in close for a chaste kiss, then broke apart for breath.

“Yes, Umi-chan.” Kotori giggled at her. “Besides, it’s not like we can stop anymore, can we?”

Slightly bemused at what Kotori had meant, Umi followed Kotori’s eyes to where she was looking and her eyes landed on the erection on her crotch.

“T-This is… uh… you don’t have to if you don’t want to… Kotori.” Umi sweated.

“No, Umi-chan. I want to.” Kotori bore into Umi’s eyes with her own.

“Okay… but the mood’s completely destroyed, so I need to get you back into it again.” Umi gestured Kotori to sit on her lap.

 **Umi-chan taking the initiative… I guess this potion does have a good side-effect to it!** Kotori thought as she straddled Umi’s lap. She wrapped her arms around Umi’s neck as Umi manoeuvred Kotori into their thrill with deft hands. With hands now roaming all over Kotori’s body, Umi reached down to stroke Kotori’s essence, quickly moistened her dried passion. Umi slowly slid her fingers inside, clearly sensing Kotori’s body flinched against hers.

“Does it hurt, Kotori?” She asked attentively.

“Just a little, I’m fine. You can continue as you wish, Umi-chan.”

“I’m not doing it just yet, I’m just trying to help you relax when we’re actually doing it.” Umi continued to slither her hands around Kotori’s labia, to the point where she became saturated.

Finally, Umi took her fingers out and gently slid herself inside, all the while keeping her eyes on Kotori’s expression. A consecutive sequence of emotions flashed through Kotori’s face: fear, hesitation, love and desire–all of which prove to be extremely gratifying for Umi. At least it was until Kotori’s face distorted in pain and she had to stop mid-way.

“I-I’m sorry, Kotori! I’ll take it out right awa–!” Umi panicked.

“Don’t!” Kotori grabbed onto Umi’s face. “Just keep on going, Umi-chan. When you’re all in, please give me a minute to adjust.”

“Are you sure…?” Umi asked tentatively.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kotori smiled reassuringly at her.

Umi pressed her lips together–unsure of whether or not it’s okay to keep on going–but she still kept on going, respecting Kotori’s wish. So she gave one last push and the pleasurable feeling of being squeezed from inside Kotori’s walls has whet her appetite. On the other hand, Kotori has to clench her teeth, holding in her cries. The pain was excruciating for her, but she didn’t want Umi to stop. Umi stayed motionless, as Kotori had asked of her, giving her some time to adjust.

“Umi-chan, you can move now.” Kotori feebly said.

“But you’re–“ Umi protested.

“It would hurt even more if you just let me sit through this pain without any pleasure to drown it out.” Kotori smiled weakly, her body trembling.

She quickly complied, without any hesitation whatsoever. She wanted Kotori to feel what she feels. Thereupon, Umi moved, taking small thrust, as she gradually increase her pace. Every time their flesh met, Kotori was awash with voluptuous pleasure, her pain long since forgotten. The pleasant sloshing sound that came when their flesh connected doubled the pleasure. Everything that was happening right then and there was overwhelming her, causing Kotori to lose herself in the crude act that they’re committing. A line of saliva dribbled down her chin as Umi pulled her into a heated kiss, containing impure thoughts and lecherous desire.

“Umi-chan, I-I’m–!” Kotori panted between breaths.

“Me too, Kotori!” Umi gritted her teeth.

They both fell over the edge as Kotori let out a loud shriek while Umi hold onto her firmly. Umi kept her shaft inside, filling Kotori whole with her own juice. Meanwhile, Kotori has to grab onto Umi’s shoulder to balance herself. Puffed breathing was the only sound in the air now that they’ve came back from their crazed activity.

Kotori cupped both of Umi’s cheeks, pecking her on the lips.

“Thank you, Umi-chan.” She bonked her head against Umi’s forehead.

“For what…?” Umi breathed.

“For making me feel that I couldn’t be happier!” Kotori beamed.

“What’s with that?” Umi laughed.

They laughed merrily as they revelled in the warmth that was radiating from each other’s bodies.

“We should do this more often, you know?” Kotori teased.

“Kotori!” Umi exclaimed. **Ah… she’s back.**

* * *

 

Nozomi was standing in front of the Student Council Room, doing a breathing exercise. She tried gathering her courage before stepping in to the den of lion ahead of her but whenever her mind think about what would happen the moment she step inside, she would totally be at Eli’s mercy. An idea dawned on her and she whipped out her tarot cards. **Let’s see what will happen behind that door.**

Nozomi closed her eyes, hovering her hand above the deck of cards. She tentatively picked the first card up and flipped it around.

‘The Fool’ was presented to her.

Nozomi started sweating bullets upon seeing ‘The Fool’. **You aren’t fooling around, are you Kami-sama?**

 **Approach the changes with optimism and care huh…** Nozomi mused. **Oh well, I’ve come this far. There’s no backing out now.** And she twisted the doorknob with new-found courage, which soon to be her undoing.

Eli was working on the student reports that just came in this morning. Her fixed expression, combined with her occupied attitude portrayed the precise image of an earnest and stern Student Council President that she is, from the concentrating, serious eyes to the continuously moving pen that danced across the paper’s surface. It appears to Nozomi that she was very focused on her work. At least she was until Nozomi came in.

“Nozomi, where have you been during lunch?” Eli put her pen down. A darken expression shrouded her face.

“I’ve been meeting up with Nicocchi and Kotori-chan.” Nozomi laughed light-heartedly.

“Hm… that so?” Eli slowly stood up. “That’s the reason why you abandoned me during lunch?”

“Of course not, Elichi. You weren’t yourself, I couldn’t possibly let you do something you’ll regret later.”

Nozomi took her usual seat next to Eli, hoping that she can come up with any kind of reasoning that will ease Eli down. Or at least prevent the unstoppable from happening to her.

“Now, let’s save the talking for later, shall we Elichi? We still got a lot of work to do, let’s finish them together~”

After Nozomi said her piece, silence engulfed them. Eli remained quiet, while she stood in her spot. Nozomi was getting awfully anxious due to Eli’s quietness. **Is she mad because I ran…?**

“Uh… Elichi?” Nozomi glanced to her left only to find it empty.

Both hands came from behind her, resting atop her hands which has been on the table ever since she sat down. Thereupon, Nozomi’s eyes widen in shock.

“I should probably give you a punishment for having the nerve to abandon me, huh?” Eli breathed.

Despite the fact that she had prepared herself before stepping through that door, Nozomi was extremely conscious of how close Eli was at the very moment, the way her breath tickled her ears whenever she speaks was sending electricity down Nozomi’s body. In spite of that, Nozomi kept her strong front and scoffed, forcing a smile along the way.

“A punishment? What are you talking about, Elichi? Quit joking around and get back to work, please. We have a lot to do, you know?”

Her answer made Eli narrow her eyes at her.

“Don’t you think it’s too late to be playing dumb right now, Nozomi? Especially when you’re already in the Student Council Room?” Eli’s grasp tightened.

“Elichi, don’t let the potion get the best of you. I know this isn’t you, please snap out of it.”

Usually, she doesn’t use this kind of tactic when persuading people, but when faced with the one person whom she knows she’s weak against, Nozomi was running out of options. To her, pleading was the only choice she has left. Sadly, Eli wasn’t going to let Nozomi get the best of her.

“Such a delightful sound. Why don’t you keep on begging me more often, Nozomi?” Eli brought her hand up to stroke Nozomi’s cheek.

She shuddered at Eli’s touch, all her reasoning weakened. With the last ounce of her remaining strength, Nozomi managed to break free from Eli’s grasp and aimed for the door. She turned the doorknob, only to find it locked. **Since when did she…?**

“Nice try, Nozomi. But did you honestly think that I’ll allow you a chance to escape again?”

With an appalled expression, Nozomi turned around to see Eli who was smirking from her seat next to the table. Seeing how satisfied she was with herself, Nozomi cringed.

“When did you…?”

“Before coming here, I asked one of the Student Council members to lock the door for me since I said I ‘needed some private, concentrating time’ of my own. Of course, I also told her to lock it after you came in, you’re the Vice President after all. I’ll be _needing_ a lot of help from you, Nozomi.”

“No way…” Nozomi’s face turned completely white.

“Now then, since you can’t run anymore… why don’t we continue where we left off?”

With a small amused smile on her face, Eli took each agonizingly slow steps towards Nozomi who was cringing by the door. As for Nozomi, she was terror-stricken to the point where her body refused to listen to her no longer. She stood still in one spot, completely frozen as Eli cornered her.

“E-Elichi, the second years will come with more paperwork, you know? What will they do if the door is locked?” Nozomi tried to divert Eli’s attention from her.

“What are you so afraid of, Nozomi? I’m not hurting you, am I? You don’t have to be so frightened.”

Eli put on sad puppy-dog eyes, as if her feelings were hurt due to Nozomi’s shyness. Unfortunately, Nozomi fell right into it. Her heart sank upon seeing how disheartened Eli was. Therefore, in doing so, she unwisely let her guard down. Without wasting any time, Eli leaned in and gently brushed her lips against Nozomi’s lips.

That took Nozomi by surprise, especially at how gentle Eli was. **Wasn’t she under aphrodisiac effect?** Nozomi pondered. However, Eli quickly draws Nozomi’s attention back to her by deepening their kiss. Pulling Nozomi into her arms by the waist, Eli embraced her tightly during their kiss. She slowly turned her around while Nozomi’s head was still in a daze elicited by their kiss and slowly pushed her backward with each steps. Eli slightly poked Nozomi’s lips with her tongue, asking for entrance. As if in a trance, Nozomi willingly opened her mouth only to be assaulted by Eli’s relentless tongue. Nozomi–who is now lost in the accumulative desire from their kiss–found herself trying in vain to repress her emotions. Eli’s lips was so incredibly sweet that it intoxicated all of her senses. Thereupon, she gripped feebly onto Eli’s arms for support.

When Nozomi’s behind lightly bumped against the table, Eli knew she has successfully cornered her prey. Consequently, Eli gently laid her down against the table’s surface. Only then did she break their passionate kiss. Hands now propped up on both sides of Nozomi’s head, Eli fiercely gazed down at her purple-haired lover who also gazed back with as much intensity. They were both breathing heavily from the previous kiss.

“I’ve always wondered why is it that you always acted so perverted around others and not around me…” Eli’s stared at her through half-lidded eyes.

Lowering her head down to Nozomi’s neck, Eli planted butterfly kisses at the nape of her neck. Indistinct whimpers escape from Nozomi’s mouth as she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. Eli grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“Don’t do that… let me hear it, let me hear more of your voice, Nozomi.”

Resuming what she was doing at Nozomi’s neck, Eli untied her ribbon while kissing Nozomi’s neck, who is no longer able to resist her anymore. Eli pulled both of Nozomi’s hands upwards with her hands, placing it on top of Nozomi’s head as she’s sprawled across the table. Bringing her now untied ribbon up, Eli proceeded to tie Nozomi’s wrists with it. Once again, Eli pulled away from Nozomi to marvel at her now restrained lover.

As for Nozomi, who has just come back from Cloud Nine, gasped when she realized that her movements has been constricted. She struggled, trying to move her hands, then glanced up to find the deep-green ribbon similar to hers tied around her wrists. Nozomi looked back at Eli in horror.

“Don’t give me that look, Nozomi. I can’t have you trying to run away again.”

“Elichi, you’ll be feeling really guilty when the effects wear out. I don’t want to make you feel guilty about something that you’re not willing to do.” Nozomi looked up at Eli’s seductive face with a sadden expression.

“I _am_ willing to do this, Nozomi. Even more so when it’s with you and I wouldn’t want to have it any other way.”

Reaching her hand out towards Nozomi, Eli stroked her cheek lovingly and bent down to nuzzled into Nozomi’s neck.

“Would you allow me to be your first, Nozomi?” Eli murmured quietly into her neck.

“…”

Nozomi was at a loss for words. She just couldn’t find it in her the answer to Eli’s unfeigned plea. Frankly, she was torn between saying yes and no–partly granted that she’s under a special aphrodisiac’s effect. Nozomi knows that all of this isn’t Eli who initiated it, yet at the same time her gentleness was no different from the usual Eli. It made her wanted to give in, to believe that this is truly Eli who has done the breathtakingly sweet kiss and that the potion was only aiding her in boosting her sensual pleasure.

“Alright, if you’re okay with me, Elichi…” Nozomi finally gave in. A huge blush across her face.

“Thank you, Nozomi. I’ll try not to make it hurt.” Eli smiled complacently.

Pushing herself up from the table, nimble hands quickly made their ways onto undoing the buttons on Nozomi’s blazer, then her shirt shortly after. A dark violet bra welcomed Eli’s view as she finished unbuttoning Nozomi’s shirt and Nozomi can’t helped but blushed an even deeper shade of red upon seeing the hungry, predatory look in Eli’s eyes. She could almost see the reflection of her own breast inside those light blue orbs.

Although her eyes screamed for immediate intimate contact, Eli surprised Nozomi even more when she reached out and cupped her chest gently, affectionately, far from the desire that is probably burning inside Eli right now. Eli unclasped Nozomi’s bra from the front, thereupon her huge chest bounced free from its restraint. No longer able to watch what was being done to her, Nozomi turned her head to the side as her face is now burning from embarrassment.

“Such beautiful work of art… I must be the luckiest person on Earth to be able to admire your beauty right now, Nozomi.” Eli breathed.

“Stop saying that! You’re going to make me even more embarrassed than this, Elichi!” Nozomi piped.

“Even though you say that, it’s true, isn’t it? I’m actually kind of glad that _I’m_ the one to witness you like this. Tied up. Completely helpless. Unable to do anything, only capable of whimpering.”

Eli groped both Nozomi’s breasts with her palm and they were met with soft, supple flesh. Another whimper escaped Nozomi’s lips as Eli squeezed lightly. Then, as she kneaded Nozomi’s breasts over and over, Eli brought one of her fingers up and started strumming Nozomi’s harden tips; adding even more pleasure to her tantalizingly pent-up desire. The bottom line is that Eli has successfully tipped Nozomi’s over to the lustful nature inside her.

Yet, the teasing continued as Eli bent down towards her neck again. Nozomi thought Eli was going for her neck, but she couldn’t have been more wrong. Eli licked Nozomi’s earlobe, then lightly bit at it and tugged it. As one of her sensitive point was attacked, wave of electricity relentlessly shot through her body. At this, Nozomi let out quite a dirty moan.

“Hiya–!” Nozomi was perplexed to hear such sound coming from her.

“I didn’t think your ear was that sensitive, Nozomi. Ufufu~ looks like I’ve discovered the first sensitive spot on your body now.” A sinister expression appeared on Eli’s features.

“Elichi, please stop teasing me!” Nozomi bleated feebly.

“Didn’t I say I’ll punish you for running away, Nozomi?” A playful smile graced Eli’s lips.

Eli began her little exploration on Nozomi’s body, traversing from her neck to her collarbone, down to her bountiful breasts. Then, Eli took one of Nozomi’s bud into her mouth, sucking it hard, while her other hand repetitively strumming Nozomi’s remaining bud. It’s only the beginning, yet the sensation was overwhelming for Nozomi as she tried to maintain her sanity. Furthermore, being partly restricted isn’t helping her much either. Even though she can move her legs, Nozomi could only squirm helplessly as Eli worked wonders on her upper body. Yet, that was all that Eli ever does. Assaulting her chest and nothing more. As one would expect, this brings profound discomfort to Nozomi as the scorching feeling inside tortures her, asking for more.

“E-Elichi, s-stop teasing me already…” Nozomi moaned weakly.

“Understood, that means you want me to push it even further, right?” Eli who has been searing Nozomi’s chest with every lick, asked playfully.

“E-Elichi…” Nozomi was breathing heavily. “What are you planning…?”

“Well, don’t ask me to stop, Nozomi.” A devilish half-smile adorned Eli’s face as she stood up and lifted one of Nozomi’s thigh up to her face, licking it, leaving a trail of saliva behind. “Because if you do, don’t hate me for punishing you again.”

Eli parted Nozomi’s thighs, revealing a pair of deep violet undergarment that matches the now forgotten bra laying about on the ground. With dexterous fingers, Eli swiftly removed Nozomi’s undergarment and she was greeted with the heart of her femininity. Faced with the alluring sight before her, Eli couldn’t help but tease Nozomi more. Contrary to her personality, verbal teasing isn’t part of her inherent manner, or rather, Eli is more of a person whose action speaks louder than words. With her fingers, Eli traced along the outer lips, feeling her fingers become coated in Nozomi’s syrupy honey. Then, she lowered once again, taking her time to savour Nozomi’s sweetness. Each stroke Eli makes created waves of pleasure that repeatedly washed over Nozomi, causing her to moan ever louder. The tingling feeling was setting her aflame, thereupon she eased herself more into Eli’s tongue, itching for her release. Nozomi has almost fallen over the edge when Eli stopped abruptly.

Nozomi’s eyes–with pre-orgasmic daze tinted in them–followed Eli with bewilderment as she stood up.

“Wha–“ Nozomi stuttered hazily. “W-Why did you stop…?”

A frisky smile played on her lips as Eli watched Nozomi in amusement.

“’Why’, you ask?” Eli reached down towards her crotch. She removed her underwear along with her blazer, then unbuttoned her shirt. “It means you’re more than ready for me, of course.”

The brief interpretation from Eli was more than enough to make Nozomi comprehend what she meant. In less than no time, Nozomi felt something hard pressed up against her drenched crevice. Eli started grinding against Nozomi’s revered area. As she did so, Nozomi’s nectar flowing out even more, lubricating Eli’s erected member.

“Elichi…” Nozomi moaned as she could no longer held herself back anymore. She wanted Eli.

Eli lined herself right at Nozomi’s entrance and slowly–but ever so gently–sank herself inside. Halfway through, Nozomi sharply hissed, causing Eli to furrow her brows displeasingly at the sound, but she still continue to push until it was all in. Blood began to ooze out from Nozomi as Eli quivered from having her member tightly squeezed from all angle inside Nozomi.

“It hurts–!” Nozomi winced in pain.

Though a scowl was evident on her face, Eli–while still remained immobile inside Nozomi–quickly bent down and planted a kiss on Nozomi’s lips. However, it was a very ardent, sensual kiss. Nozomi didn’t feel like Eli was rushing it, more like she’s trying to alleviate her pain. The kiss lasted for a good ten seconds and then Eli broke the kiss, cradling Nozomi in her arms.

“I’m sorry… I know it hurts but please bear with me for a little while, Nozomi.” She buried her head into Nozomi’s neck. “I can’t possibly let go of you anymore, Nozomi… not after this.”

Her beseeching plea baffled Nozomi tremendously. **First, lustful in class. Next, playfully teasing me. Now gently imploring me to bear with it?** Even Nozomi didn’t know that such potion can bring out so many sides of Eli that she did not know off. Nevertheless, Nozomi couldn’t quite bring herself to hate Eli for this. After all, she has been considerate from the start. Asking for Nozomi’s permission and trying to ease her pain.

“Just move as you pleased, Elichi.” Nozomi brought her tied wrist down and draped it through Eli’s neck, pulling her close.

“But–“ Eli started but Nozomi cut her off.

“I’m fine. Besides, you wanted this, right? So am I.” Nozomi smiled reassuringly.

They both stared into each other eyes, wordlessly understood what the other wants. On Eli’s account, she started moving with a slow pace in order to help Nozomi adjust to the feeling of having her inside. In spite of that, as they got more used to the overflowing sensation, it soon became too slow of a rhythm for them. In the midst of their pleasurable moment, they lips melded together in a sensuous, fervent kiss. Greedy hands returned to their favourite breasts once again as Eli tugged, pinched and swirled.

The mysterious feeling was gradually building up inside them both, urging them to go faster. Eli broke from the kiss, hugging Nozomi close as she increase her speed. Eli was so very close, but she knows Nozomi is right behind her. She reached down and massaged Nozomi’s pink pearl. Resulting in Nozomi’s walls clamping down on her and conveniently pushed them to their orgasm. Nozomi let out a high cry while Eli grunted, grinding her teeth. As she released her seed inside, Eli firmly held on to Nozomi. Both of them now absolutely spent, Nozomi welcomed Eli’s weight with open arms as she fell on her, totally out of breath.

“I didn’t think you would be the one to do it first, Elichi.” Nozomi jokingly said.

“You never know, Nozomi.” Eli tiredly mumbled.

* * *

 

Nico was hiding behind a corner opposite from the Idol Research Club, carefully glancing left and right. Even though she could have just walk normally towards the door and open it. Yet, at this very moment, she has to be discreet or else her end will be guaranteed–at least that’s how she phrased _‘being captured by Maki’_ in her head is like.

 **All right, the coast is clear. Now’s my chance!** Nico aimed right for the door, opened it and slammed it right behind her. Fishing her keys out from her pocket at breakneck speed, she locked the door with a ‘Clack’ sound.

“’ ** _Phew~! I made it safely_** ’ is what you’re thinking, isn’t it, Nico-chan?” Nico jumped upon hearing the familiar irritating tone.

She turned around to see Maki leaning casually against the door frame that connected the main room to the adjacent room. A look of aghast on Nico’s face as she stood pointing at Maki.

“N-No way! But I was–! You weren’t here when I ran in!”

“I thought you knew me, Nico-chan. What kind of idiot would let their prey see them only to send them running from their grasp? I certainly am not one.” Maki twirled a strand of her hair, eyes clearly hinting that Nico was frivolous.

“U-Uh yeah! Of course~ silly me~ well, if you’ll excuse me… I’ll be on my way…”

Nico hastily fumbled with her keys, accidentally dropping them to the ground. The keys bounced all the way over to Maki’s place. Her face turned paler as Maki’s foot stepped on it. She glanced up, sweat began to form on her forehead.

“What’s the rush, Nico-chan? After all, you’ve done me a favour by locking the door beforehand. Rin and Hanayo won’t be around to disturb us, so I’ll have you to thank for that.” Maki sniggered at her.

“C-Calm down, Maki-chan! You’re not okay right now!” Nico put her hands up defensively.

“Who’s to say I was _okay_?” Maki inched closer with every step. “You know, Nico-chan… I was deeply wounded when you kept on running away from me during lunch.”

“D-Don’t take another step closer, Maki-chan! I swear I’m going to–“ Nico stuttered.

“To what, Nico-chan?” Only a few more steps. “Why don’t you tell me what you’re going to do?”

 **Damn it! She’s definitely not gonna listen to reasons!** Nico thought. **Hell with it! Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you, Maki-chan!** She raised her hand and aimed for Maki’s neck, but with her modest height, Maki easily caught her hand by the wrist. Maki then pushed her against the door, glowering at her. Smirking, she leaned in to Nico’s ear.

“I’ll tell you what _I’m_ going to do, Nico-chan.” She whispered, her breath tickling Nico’s skin. “I’m going to make sure you won’t do something as stupid as to run away from me again.”

“–!”

Nico drew in a sharp breath, albeit she can’t run anymore, still trying to fight back in what ways she can to get away from the panther cornering her. She raised her remaining hand and tried to hit Maki, but she managed to catch it like its child’s play. After that, Maki pinned both of her wrists on both sides of her head. The force she put in was considerably vehement, therefore it triggered Nico’s impudent and feisty personality, as she was about to open her mouth to bark at Maki only to be silenced with a fervid kiss.

“Mmm!?” Nico made inaudible noises as Maki kissed her vigorously, exploring every nook and cranny inside her mouth.

At least, Nico still has some kind of strength left to push Maki away.

“What the hell, Maki-chan!?” Nico managed to say, before Maki reclaimed her mouth again.

During their maddening match of push and pull with their tongues, Nico was trying to push Maki away initially, until the tempestuous feeling that manifested itself from their passionate kiss swept over her in waves. Nico found herself gradually giving in to the feeling as her hands, which have been gripping firmly at Maki’s shirt, loosen their grip. Then, Maki pulled away. A string of saliva connected between their lips.

“Already giving in? Who knew you’d have such an easily-triggered sex drive.” Maki snickered. “But I guess you’re not the only one.”

“What are you getting at?” Nico glared at her, breathless from their kiss.

“Everyone must be done by now.” Maki looked down at her.

“…what are you say–!” Nico’s eyes went wide. The realisation struck her immediately.

“Hm~ you really are perceptive, Nico-chan. I guess you can be smart sometimes too, about some very weird things…”

“Tsk! First you chased me around, scaring me to death. Then you mock me, laughing like I’m a comedian who’s entertaining you and now you’re indirectly indicating that I’m stupid!?” Nico shouted infuriatingly. “What’s next? You’re going to ravish me!?”

Maki’s reaction wasn’t quite what Nico had expected. No, she expected snarky remarks, fell expression and the ‘ravishing’ part that commenced. Instead, what Nico witnessed was a very abnormal– _definitely out of character_ –sombre expression on Maki’s features. Needless to say, Nico was confounded.

“…is that all you see of me, Nico-chan?” Maki mumbled. Her face partly hidden behind her bangs.

“W-What?” Nico didn’t follow.

“Why do you think I did all of that? For someone like me, I dislike involving myself with other people, yet I wasted my time and strength chasing you, teasing you.” Maki hedged. “Why do you think that is?”

“What are you trying to say? If you want to be honest, then just come out and say it! Playing cryptic like Nozomi isn’t gonna get us anywhere!” Nico raised her voice.

“I thought you were perceptive? Why can’t you just figure it out yourself!? After all, didn’t you go around enticing me with your cuteness!?” Maki retorted.

“Wha–!” Nico’s face heated up, it was true she did that, repeatedly for the past weeks too, but she thought Maki didn’t noticed. “I thought you didn’t mind any of it one bit?”

“Of course anyone could discern it! You were batting your eyelashes and wouldn’t stop staring at me whenever we’re alone!”

“O-Oh… but you didn’t respond nor react to it…” Nico’s voice deflated.

“How would you expect me to respond to that kind of teasing? You teased me, yet you’re running away when I actually _did_ something to you today… You’re lucky I didn’t push you down there and then!”

“Oh… I didn’t know… I’m sorry.” Nico lowered her head. “…does that mean I drive you crazy?”

“Yes…” Maki muttered flatly.

“I… I didn’t think it would make you angry, I mean I did it because I wanted your attention, but not something as extreme as p-pushing things further.”

“You don’t want to?” Maki cautiously asked.

“W-Well, I’m…” Nico averted her eyes.

Maki stared at her for a long time, but Nico still wouldn’t answer her nor look her straight in the eye. So she sighed, stepping away from Nico. When Maki’s warmth wasn’t enveloping her anymore, Nico promptly looked back to find Maki had distanced herself from her. Nico quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

“Where are you going? We’re not done talking yet!”

“Well I’m not but you certainly are.” Maki haughtily said.

“What? Who said so?”

“I said so! I’m not going to push someone who doesn’t want to do it into things she doesn’t want to!” This time, Maki raised her voice frustratingly.

“What? Why do you even came to that conclusion?” Nico yelled back.

“YOU AREN’T READY, NICO-CHAN!”

“WHO SAYS I’M NOT!?” Nico bit back.

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HESITATING!?” Maki’s face was red from the anger.

“BECAUSE I’M AFRAID OF THE PAIN, YOU IDIOT!!!!”

After she said that, Nico could have sworn that Maki’s reaction made her go even redder than Maki’s hair. Wide-eyed, mouth agape. **Honestly, I want to bury myself in a hole!** Nico looked away, irritated and embarrassed at the same time. Then, a laugh came from Maki. Literally bursting out laughing. Nico stared at her in horror, shocked and embarrassed this time.

“I’m sorry… haha, is that what you’re worried about, pfft!” Maki wiped her tears.

“Stop laughing! If you keep on laughing, I’ll kick you in the shin!” Nico howled, absolutely pissed off.

“Sorry, sorry, but seriously though… that’s what you’re afraid of?”

“Yeah, what about it?” Nico pursed her lips.

“Nothing, just thinking how cute you are, Nico-chan.” Maki smiled warmly at her.

“C-Cute!?” Nico was a little thrown back upon Maki’s honest remark, but she still managed to recoil with her sickeningly sweet idol voice. “W-Well, I guess even someone as stubborn as Maki-chan have finally admitted that I’m cute!”

Her persona made Maki stared blankly at her.

“W-What? Why are you staring at me like that!?”

Wordlessly, Maki grabbed Nico’s arm, pulling Nico along with her. Then she pinned Nico against the table, smiling down at her.

“W-What are you trying to do, Maki-chan?”

“Just leave the rest to me, Nico-chan. I’ll make sure it won’t hurt as much.”

Pulling out her cyan ribbon, Maki tied both of Nico’s wrists in front of her, then she proceeded to blindfold her with a black cloth.

“Maki-chan, what are you–!”

“Calm down, it’s not anything severe as you imagine it. When you’re blindfolded, you won’t know when the pain will came, it’s less nerve-wracking. Furthermore, being blindfolded can magnify your pleasure, or so they say.” Maki bent down to kiss her neck, earning a surprised yelp from Nico.

“Does the latter even matter at all?” Nico breathed.

“Of course, especially when it comes to pain, the pleasure will drown out the pain. You won’t be afraid anymore.” Maki slowly unbuttoned Nico’s cardigan.

“Maki-chan…” Nico whimpered.

With her sense of sight now taken away from her, Nico strained her ears for any kind of sound. However, Maki hasn’t even started touching her properly so no matter how hard she tried, no sound came. The cold air was what Nico could only feel as Maki stopped touching her. Her cheeks burned redder and redder with every passing moment, it’s like Maki was teasing her. In fact, she did. Maki was taking her sweet time watching Nico squirming uncomfortably underneath her.

Suddenly, Nico could feel Maki’s fingers tracing from her neck down to her chest, then end below her stomach. During all the teasing, Nico’s breathing became heavier and ragged, as Maki’s teasing sparked a unique sensation that slowly exhibit itself inside the pit of her stomach.

The feeling was unnerving, agonizing and voracious. It pressured Nico, wanting to taste the ecstasy of pleasure. So much that it resulted in Nico whining–half wanted to ask Maki to stop persecuting her, where as the other half was too prideful to do such thing.

“Nico-chan, you sure are obstinate, aren’t you?” Maki gave the harden tip on her chest a lick. She flinched at the unanticipated touch.

“Out with it! If you have something to say, say it!” Nico snapped.

“So feisty… I’d take it that you’re fine with whatever I’m about to do to you, right Nico-chan?”

“What? What are you planning…?” Nico quaked.

“Oh, you’ll find out… soon enough.”

Assaulting Nico’s chest with her hand and her lips, Maki took one of her buds into her mouth, sucking and licking it. Immense, sensual pleasure constantly shot through her as her whimpers are now replaced by her lewd moans. Maki traced along the line of her collarbone with half-hearted kisses and bit into her skin all of a sudden, causing Nico to jolt in surprise.

“What are you doing, Maki-chan!?”

“Leaving bite marks, of course. Don’t play dumb, Nico-chan.” Maki breathed into her neck, tickling her skin.

“I swear to God, if that mark is visible tomorrow, I’ll freaking kill you, Maki-chan!”

“What a foul mouth. At least your body is honest.” Maki chuckled.

“You–!”

Nico was about to make another comeback when Maki unpredictably stroked her wetness, cutting Nico off and made her moan even more. Even through her underwear, Nico could tell she was soaked. Still, she tried to play it cool by suppressing her moans. Notwithstanding that she’s blindfolded, Nico could literally feel that Maki narrowed her eyes at her.

Before long, Nico’s underwear was removed and the breeze was the first thing she feel down there. Nico braced herself for any of Maki’s mischievous acts, but none came. Instead, the consistent cool air was tormenting her as she waited impatiently for Maki’s move. With her patience wearing thin, Nico called out.

“Maki-chan? …are you still there?”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“W-What are you doing?”

“What do you think I’m doing?”

Just then, the tip of Maki’s erected member poked Nico’s entrance. Nico was startled but she soon regained her composure and waited for the pain to come.

“Nico-chan, I’m going to put it in in one thrust, it’ll hurt less that way, okay?”

“Okay…” Nico weakly said.

“When the pain comes, just hold on to me.” Maki instructed.

“You don’t have to tell me!” Nico snapped, despite the fact that she’s trembling from the suspense.

Within seconds, Maki fully burrowed herself deep inside Nico’s juicy core with one firm, swift thrust. The pain came as soon as Maki penetrated her, Nico immediately brought her tied hands up to cover her mouth, letting only whimpering noises escape. She did that mainly because she didn’t want Maki to feel bad, especially after all the consideration that Maki had given her before the deciding moment.

Nico didn’t waste Maki’s previous offer though. She grabbed onto Maki’s shirt tightly when the pain came. To Maki’s credit, offering to be Nico’s emotional stuffed animal so she can rely on during moments like this is actually effective. Although it truly hurt, Nico finds that clinging to Maki did ease her pain down. Not surprisingly, Maki’s instructions on overcoming the pain was helping out as an added bonus too.

“Take a deep breath, Nico-chan. Yeah, just like that, and relax yourself. It’ll hurt more if your muscles are tense.”

“You’re lucky I have the strength to withstand such excruciating pain like this.” Nico grumbled.

“Yeah, sure, just keep putting on strong fronts, Nico-chan. I know it hurts like hell and you’re biting your lips, trying to hold your tears in.”

“Will you shut up and start moving already? I’m still hurting here!” Nico wasn’t lying, the pain hasn’t subsided yet.

“Right away, Princess.” Maki emphasized.

Despite her snarky tone, Maki was extremely gentle. She was cautious and careful every time she slowly pulled out and sunk herself inside Nico. As she became delirious from the onslaught of pleasure with every thrust, Nico–even with the darkness from the blindfold–could tell that Maki was observing her, trying to grasp if Nico’s in any pain at all. It’s a miracle for Nico to feel this much fervent desire just from Maki inside her. One minute the pain was here, and now there’s nothing but the powerful stimulating feeling, joy and bliss.

However, an alien feeling soon came, filling her beings with anxiety. The feeling was so fervent and extreme, as she became drawn to it. Nico gripped Maki’s shirt tight, tears damping the blindfold.

“M-Maki-chan, what is happening to me? S-Something’s coming–!” Nico wailed.

“It’s nothing harmful, Nico-chan. You’re just close.” Maki replied nonchalantly.

“I-I’m scared, Maki-chan!”

Maki untied her hands from her binds and brought Nico’s hands up to her neck, telling her to hold on to her.

“It’s going to be fine, just hold on to me, Nico-chan.”

She did as told. Maki increased her speed, plunging into her nonstop. As she did that, Nico’s moans also got louder, resounding through the clubroom’s walls. Her tears drenched the cloth concealing her eyes and streamed down her cheeks, vivid before Maki. When Nico’s tears came into Maki’s view, she knew that Nico wasn’t lying about being apprehensive of the strange feeling that was chasing them both.

She didn’t want Nico to shy away from this, whereupon she reached down, brushing Nico’s bundle of nerves with her fingers. That deed only was enough to make Nico scream in pleasure. Digging her fingers into Maki’s shirt, Nico frantically called Maki’s name over and over, hoping for a release. The more she called, the more her walls squeezed down on Maki’s length. In that moment Nico’s body was hers, and she was unable to resist Maki and the way she handled her, until they both reached a feverish pitch.

As their excitement now over, they were wheezing as Maki watched Nico’s back arched downward. Exhausted and weary after their carnal activity, Nico brought her hands up, removing the blindfold. Rubies met amethyst again.

“Who would have thought playing blindfold while doing this could be this fun?” Nico was tired but still grinning.

“You have no idea, Nico-chan.” Maki laughed wearily.

“So… turns out you’re a lot naughtier than what you’re normally letting on, huh Maki-chan?”

“Shut up, Nico-chan.”

* * *

 

The next day, Kotori was on her way to the clubroom in a worn out state. She jumped when she heard screams resonating from said room. Not unexpectedly, Kotori immediately recognized whose voices they belong to. Honoka, Nico and Rin. She opened the clubroom door and was welcomed with a sight that made her sweating.

Nozomi, Nico, Rin and Honoka were kneeling on the ground, heads held low and in front of them was none other than the infamous–well, in their eyes only–Umi infuriatingly yelling at them. Simultaneously, Maki and Eli–whose face is just as grim–sat on the chairs, witnessing Umi’s reproach on their behaviours.

“Do you have any idea what you four just did yesterday!?” Umi berated them harshly. “What would you have done if we end up doing such s-shameless things to other people!? Not only that but you’ve also fallen victim to t-this aphrodisiac voodoo!! Do you not feel sorry for yourselves or others!?”

“Uh… hate to break it to you but we’re not affected by it, Umi-chan.”

Honoka grinned with an inane remark as a reminder, while Rin vigorously nodded her head along. Kotori swore she could see hot-blooded veins popped up on everyone’s forehead but her, Rin, Honoka and Nozomi.

“That makes you all the more guilty, Rin, Honoka! Do you have any idea what kind of nightmarish dilemma I went through just because you both agreed on something even I do not approved of!?”

Nico spat at them, utterly pissed off. She jumped up from the ground, about to hurl herself at them but Nozomi hugged her waist, preventing her from doing anything harmful.

“Let me go, Nozomi!! I’ve gotta teach them a lesson for doing something so intolerable like that!” Nico growled.

“You said that but you’re the one who came up with the idea in the first place, Nico-chan!” Rin pouted.

“Fine then! I’ll admit I came up with it, but the idea of enthralling Maki-chan wasn’t mine to begin with!!” Nico barked back.

“ENOUGH!” Umi yelled at the top of her lungs. Her yelling startled everyone in the room, including Maki and Eli. “Not only did you do something unthinkable but you also have the leisure of fighting each other over something you all conjured up!?”

“Hii–!” Honoka and Rin cowered in fear.

“Now, now, Umi-chan. You don’t have to be so strict on them. After all, who’s to say that what happened was unwarranted?” Nozomi smiled knowingly at them.

“That’s…”

Umi was at a loss for words. She didn’t specifically say that she hated that moment either. Her mind started wandering and memories from her enjoyable time with Kotori came rushing back, causing her cheek to be tinged with redness. The same was happening to Maki and Eli too.

“That’s right, Umi-chan. It’s not their fault, if it is anyone’s fault, it’s mine.” Kotori added.

“Kotori-chan!” Honoka and Rin was touched when Kotori stuck up for them.

“Everything that happened yesterday was my fault… I was the one who asked for the vial personally. Nozomi-chan was only trying to lend me a hand.” Kotori relayed. “So if you have to rebuke someone, then rebuke me, Umi-chan.”

“Kotori…” Umi was speechless.

“Well, if that’s why it happened then we can’t help it.” Maki, who has been twirling her hair throughout the drama, spoke up.

“Yeah, Maki’s right. If Kotori was the one who requested that vial to begin with, then there is nothing we can do about it. I do hope that you’ll reflect on this though. Please keep your relationship problems in your own boundary, okay Kotori?” Eli reminded her.

“Of course, it won’t happen again, Eli-chan, Maki-chan.” Kotori put on her deadly, dazzling smile.

“Even though we said that, to say that no one’s at fault here would totally be an understatement.” Maki turned over to the others who were kneeling on the ground. She pointedly glared at them minus Nozomi, especially Nico.

“U-Uh… why are you giving us such a menacing stare, Maki-chan? An idol always have to smile right? Come on, along with me, Nico Ni–“ Nico was breaking out in a cold sweat.

“ _Nicocchi_.” Nozomi called out in a sweet voice. “I wouldn’t be doing that if I were you.”

“I have to say, I couldn’t agree more with you, Maki.” Eli stared her down.

“Ugh…” Nico was paralysed with apprehension.

Meanwhile, Rin and Honoka inched closer to the door.

“W-Well, now that you have someone to punish…” Rin started.

“…we’ll be on our way then!” Honoka finished for her.

Before they could get out of the door, however, Umi swiftly grabbed hold of their collars.

“Rin, Honoka. Where do you two think you’re going?” Her face was smiling. In an _eerily_ way.

“W-Wait, Umi-chan! We can explain!” Honoka and Rin flailed their arms frantically.

“You can tell me more, Honoka, Rin. _After_ I punished you, that is.”

Umi was looming in front of them like a predator would a prey. Tears pricked at the corner of their eyes.

“Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!”

A shrill shout can be heard throughout the school during club activities time that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: What did you think of 'Kotori's Restlessness'?
> 
> Since this series is consisted of different circumstances and shenanigans that μ's came up with, when I have ideas that can't be publish into a long fic, they'll end up here in the form of a ONE SHOT. Do keep that in mind. I'll be taking request relating to this series should anyone has any recommendations. Thank you.
> 
> Also, IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: starting from this week foward, my stories won't be updated regularly anymore. Since the new semester is about to start for me and I'm in my senior years, studies will be too overwhelming for me to write fics. They still get updates, but the updates will be posted when I actually have time to write. Thank you.
> 
> PS: This is the CHEESIEST story that I've ever written (￣▽￣) 
> 
> If you find this story to your liking then by all means tell me all about it. Comments and reviews about the story is most welcomed. Thank you!
> 
> Until next time, Rakurai deshita~!


End file.
